


I Guess Maybe I Am

by l_ss



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ss/pseuds/l_ss
Summary: F-L-U-F-F
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	I Guess Maybe I Am

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup pretty people

_ “Guess what I just did?” _ , Maya asked as soon as Carina picked up her video call, the excitement in her voice impossible to hide

_ “Rescued a kitten from a tree?”,  _ Carina messed with her girlfriend like she loved doing before adjusting the phone to have a better angle of herself

_ “Now you don’t deserve to know”,  _ Maya uttered, pretending to be mad, but going against her own words just a few seconds after,  _ “I have just gotten my second dose” _

_ “Babe, that is amazing!”,  _ Carina was happy and relieved to hear that; she herself had been fully vaccinated two weeks prior. In the past ten months, things had been tough and it got worse before it got at least a tiny bit better - the two of them were infected by the virus; although neither one had major complications, they both had symptoms and Carina had it way worse than Maya, almost to the point she had to be taken to the hospital. It was during those days that the captain felt the most scared in her life, relying on Andy to give her the support she needed to be there for Carina and help her heal. However, now, things were starting to improve as the numbers had decreased and the vaccines were being distributed at a fast pace, giving everyone hopes for a better future as they were slowly back to normal, whatever that word meant nowadays. Moreover, Maya and Carina were still very conscious that precautions still had to be taken, that’s why they still wore masks all the time and didn’t participate in big agglomerations, getting together from time to time with only a couple of friends who they knew were also taking care of themselves once they worked together anyways,  _ “this deserves a celebration” _

_ “It sure does. I miss you like crazy”,  _ Maya agreed, expressing her feelings towards the fact that they hadn’t seen one another for three whole days due to their unmatching schedules, which was still a problem sometimes even though they lived together

_ “I feel like we don’t even live together”,  _ Carina commented matter-of-factly, something catching her attention,  _ “crap, I’m being paged” _

_ “Go, I’ll catch you at home later”,  _ Maya said,  _ “I love you” _

_ “I love you, too”,  _ Carina replied wholeheartedly with a big smile, remembering to make a request as she was about to hang up,  _ “oh, can you pick up some croissants on your way?” _

_ “I’ll think about it”,  _ Maya joked before hanging up, knowing damn well she was going to pick up the croissants on her way.

The captain went back to work, which consisted of paperwork on that slow day. She wasn’t very fond of staying in her office all day; she was a firefighter, for God’s sake, she should be out in the field living the adrenaline of the job she loved so much. However, she couldn’t deny that days like this were kind of nice every once in a while, mostly because of Carina - the doctor would get worried every single time Maya told her about the calls they responded to, about the building on fire and explosions and, although Maya had explained about a billion times that she didn’t really go in the scenes once she was the captain, Carina would much rather hear about boring days dealing with paperwork and not agitated days dealing with death. 

Maya still found it strange, though, to have someone look after her and worry about her; she wasn’t used to this. Nevertheless, there was no denying that it felt nice to be taken care of, to have a safe place to fall whenever she needed to, to have someone to go home to...having a relationship felt nice, having a relationship with Carina felt a million times better. Maya was in love for the first time in her life, and she sure hoped for the last time as well, because she wasn’t letting Carina go anywhere.

There were still 20 minutes left for the clock to hit 7 p.m and her shift to finally be over when Maya heard a knock on her door, signaling for the person to come inside.

“Hey, we’re going for drinks at Miller’s to celebrate, wanna come?”, Victoria invited the captain as she walked inside her office

“Best part? He’s buying”, Andy, who was right behind Vic, complemented her friend’s invitation

“I can’t”, Maya was quick to refuse, “gonna go home to be with Carina, I haven’t seen her in three days”

“You can bring her, I don’t think it will be a problem”, Andy offered

“Yeah, but I’m hoping we’ll have a different kind of celebration tonight”, Maya explained, what she had in mind was pretty clear despite her use of words

“Cannot tell you how many times I heard those celebrations while we were living together”, Andy commented nonchalantly taking her phone out of her pocket to check something

“Gross”, Vic opinionated scrunching her face at the sudden thought of her captain having loud sex

“‘Cause you are Virgin Mary”, Maya ironically noted, “hey, can anyone lend me twenty bucks? I forgot my wallet at home and Carina wants croissants”

“Relationship Maya is such a lovebird, who would’ve thought?”, Andy didn’t miss one opportunity to mess with the blonde when the topic was this one

“Right? Carina’s got Maya wrapped around her little finger”, Vic followed suit, “but then again, have you seen Carina? I’d let her walk all over me too”

“Literally standing right here”, Maya mumbled, stopping herself from saying anything else because she knew it would only be used against her

“Here are your twenty bucks, go buy your woman some croissants”, Andy handed her a dollar bill, “and tell Carina to please answer my texts”

“Also, tell her we should hang out soon, I miss that crazy Italian”, Vic sent one more message to Carina, who she loved dearly

“I feel like you like her better than you like me”, Maya observed, receiving no verbal answer as her two friends just walked out silently. 

-

Maya was the first one home. She placed the box of croissants on the kitchen counter and followed straight to the bathroom, hoping Carina wouldn’t take long. The doctor was home just moments after, opening the door to the bathroom to find a singing Maya washing her hair, which made her smile. As soon as Maya noticed Carina there, she...well, first she got scared and then she couldn’t help but smile too. Carina took off her clothes and joined her girlfriend, stealing a long kiss from her lips and playing with Maya’s shampooed hair to make it funny. There was nothing sensual about the shower; if anything, they looked like teenagers, really. The two women played around, sang together, talked about their days and Maya showered the Italian the exact spot where she had had the shot. 

After deciding they were more than clean enough, they proceed to change into some loose t-shirts and underwear - which was Maya’s thing and Carina had grown fond of it instead of sleeping in baby-dolls and similar. They both blow dried their hairs a bit, an action in which Maya had it easier once she kept the short hair look. Neither cooking nor ordering food was on the table as they both felt equally lazy, so dinner was a bottle of wine with croissants; not the healthiest by far, but for sure the easiest. They even had desert - if you could call an already half eaten 70% chocolate bar that. 

“Can we just drop our jobs and stay like this for the rest of our lives?”, Maya asked softly. Her and Carina were sitting down on the floor, Maya’s back against the couch as Carina sat between her legs, her head resting on the captain’s shoulder

“Hm, and who would pay our bills?”, Carina questioned logically, a smile creeping on her lips as she felt Maya’s lips on her skin

“Who cares?”, Maya replied as she continued to plant small kisses on Carina’s neck. Maya never in a million years thought she would be living this moment here today; she, who just a year ago advocated firmly against monogamy, was sitting here today holding the woman she loved in her arms; she, who a year ago, didn’t let herself love or be loved because she was too broken, to scared to do so, but their love never really asked for permission, it just happened, “this is probably why Andy and Vic make fun of me”

“What?”, Carina was confused

“They say I’m soft when it comes to you”, Maya explained, making Carina laugh

"Well, aren't you?", Carina agreed. From everything she had heard about Maya from before they met, from what she had seen and heard about Maya at her work and from everything the captain did throughout their relationship, Carina knew it was indeed true

"I mean, I guess maybe I am", Maya had no option but to confirm. Her hands went up to massage Carina's neck, sweetly but firmly, the doctor's eyes already closed, her body reacting immediately, "it's you fault really"

"How is you being soft my fault?", Carina questioned, her eyes still closed, her breathing getting deeper each second

"Well, you are the only one I'm soft for, therefore it's your fault", Maya used a strange logic to support her point of view 

"That makes zero…", Carina choked on her own words once Maya's mouth moved to her ear in order to kiss it and give it a small bite, knowing very well what she was doing because it was one of Carina's weakest spots

"You were saying?", Maya smuggly smiled against Carina's skin, but gave the doctor no time to think as she continued kissing her neck, Carina exposing it each time more only to give Maya more access to it. The captain's hands were now going up and down both Carina's thighs. Carina could try to prove a point to her girlfriend, but now was definitely not the time. The doctor turned around and eagerly kissed Maya’s mouth, her hands going straight to Maya’s hair just like she enjoyed so much, her legs straddling the captain’s lap. Maya’s hands shamelessly attached themselves to Carina’s butt, pulling her as close as possible.

“I don’t want you to be soft right now”, Carina managed to get the sentence out all in one breath not to lose a lot of time before reattaching her mouth to Maya’s.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)
> 
> So, I wanna write one more fluff one-shot before the show airs in March so SEND ME IDEASSSSS
> 
> Love, 
> 
> me


End file.
